Skip Beat (One-shots series)
by Yujiro101
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots inspired by the manga chapters, other talented skip beat fanfic writers, or fanart. Pairings are different with each chapter but my main 'ship' is RenxKyoko/KyokoxRen. (Please leave reviews good or bad because I'd like to know what I can do to improve my writing style)
1. Chapter 1 Moving on

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

 **Summary:** Kyoko has finally had enough of being mad at Sho. After her heart to heart with her mother and learning of the heartache, she experienced from Sho is minuscule compared to her mother's, Kyoko decided to let bygones be bygones...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Skip Beat, I only want to envision them in a different setting than what is already written by the Amazing Yoshiki Nakamura.

 **[Starts at the end of Skip Beat vol. 39, ch. 235: Sakura Messenger.]**

Shoko opened the door to the waiting room for Kyoko where Sho was lounging on the couch. Shoko was a bit concerned that the two childhood friends turned enemies

would start another one of their quarrels but with the woman beside her looking so pensive she thinks, 'Maybe she's finally going to forgive Sho...?' which was the last

thought on her mind until the usual happened. 

"This is why I hate live tapings... So exhausting!" sho said in frustration, hearing the door open thinking it was his manager coming to get him, he said, "Perfect timing

Shoko I'm tired and hungry...let's go out for lunch...huh?" finally noticing Kyoko by the door looking at him in deep thought. "Whaa...huh... Kyo-" he started to blurt out

but was met with a sharp pain on his shin instead he didn't notice her move towards him at all. "Ouch! What the hell was that for Kyoko!?" he exclaimed even Shoko

was rattled by Kyoko's actions but before neither could speak Kyoko pulled down Sho's collar and replied, "You should have expected that kick from me, considering what

you did to me the other night...". 

Sho thinking back to the night he saw her looking so hopeless at the back of Darumaya, almost ready to vanish into thin air. Kyoko continued to say, "Did you think I'll

let you get away with desecrating my person once more? No, you deserve this pain but I do have common sense so even though your help wasn't needed I guess a

word of thanks is in order..." she paused for a second, then continued to say "well that's that." Sho thinking she was going to say something else that resembles any

words of 'Thanks' as she put it but was astounded when none came from her mouth. He started to develop tick marks on his forehead ready to explode with an angry

complaint but was beaten by Kyoko as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her. 

She sighed a deep sigh and said "Sho...I don't want to fight you anymore and I am letting go of my wish for revenge against you." She felt him stiffen from the close

contact but continued to say her piece of mind to the temporary mute, even Shoko who was witnessing the rare friendly interaction between the two was surprisingly

quiet. "I forgive you for throwing me away..." Kyoko started to say when Sho tried to justify his past actions but was silence with a pinch to his shoulders by Kyoko and

he flinched, she continued to say "Stop... It's in the past but if you hadn't done it I wouldn't have met so many amazing people in my life that gave me strength to keep

going." She unwrapped her arms around him to look at his face seemingly for the first time since they ran away from home and finally seeing him for what he is, an

overconfident, talented, dedicated artist, and her first best friend. "We have grown up you and me, we are not kids anymore although technically we are but each and

every life decisions we made contributed to us maturing way beyond our years...don't you think?" she asks him while tilting her head smiling. 

Sho was stunned at what he is hearing and seeing, he couldn't believe this is even happening. He looked at Kyoko's face looking for any signs of lies but only seeing her

warm smile like back when they were kids, "Kyoko...what are you getting at? This isn't like you..." he says with a hint of worry from the bottom of his stomach. Feeling

Kyoko's arms loosen around him so he can stand up fully, he feels a sense of dread before hearing the one thing that will crush his pride and possibly his heart being

uttered by the one girl he wished was still by his side. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore, he missed her so much, he had the perfect girl but he threw her away

and now he's finally paying the price 'don't say it Kyoko...please!' he thought loudly. 

"Shotaro...I am in love with Ren Tsuruga, I have for some time now and I'm not going to lie that I'm not scared of what the future would look like but I'm happy." Sho

couldn't believe his ears, he slowly pinched himself on his arms to check if whatever he is experiencing is not a figment of his overactive imaginations. He took a couple

of steps back trying to form coherent words but the only thing running through his mind was 'No! not...not with that pin-head, platform-wearing, ham actor!? She can't'

but instead, he finally blurted out "Whaaattt!?" Kyoko chuckled at his expression that looks like it might resemble the Nio Deva King. When Sho finally recovers his

sanity to look towards Kyoko who's still chuckling at him albeit discreetly (well she tried), he said "So...I win right? You'll go back to Kyoto and serve the Ryokan

forever...right? You promised me..." 

He was about to gloat but was interrupted by Kyoko. "No Sho..." Kyoko started to say while shaking her head looking up to Sho's face giving him a tender smile, she

continued to say "I will not be going back to Kyoto because of that silly promise I gave you...you do not get to dictate what I can and can't do with my life anymore. I

have permission from that woman and your parents to stay and follow MY dreams" She gave him such a serene smile that it left him speechless..."You should talk to

your parents you know, they miss you too." with that said, she turned and said her goodbyes to two silent people in the room and closed the door, on her way to the

bright future she will carve for herself in ShowBiz.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoko's Suitors

**Chapter 2** : Kyoko's Suitors

 **Summary** : Kanae had finally had it with Kyoko being too dense for her own good. So she's going to pry Kyoko's eyes open so she could see what they do to foolish men caught in her charms. Although, what's the hurt with pushing her in the right directions towards the open arms of Tsuruga Ren.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters from Skip Beat, I only want to envision them in a different setting than what is already written by the Amazing Yoshiki Nakamura.

[ **Inspiration: Rumors by** kohitsujichan **, ch. 13: Ice Cream with Kanae** ]

Rustling and scribbling could be heard in the infamous Love Me HQ accompanied with someone saying "Mo!" in irritation and someone saying "Moko!" in a pleading

voice. If by chance someone opens the door to this specific room they'll see one actress kneeling in front of a desk while the other one on the couch. A curious person

would think 'What is going on?' and get to the bottom of it but if you've been in LME for a while it's best to just move on and escape while you can. So this is how this

the story starts...

Lately, Kanae has been wondering about the men who are trampling over each other to win her best friend's heart. First, there was Sho Fuwa and he seems to be the

most persistent and annoying out of all of them, so she says "You really should cut ties with that jerk soon Kyoko, you never what he's going to plot against you..."

while jotting down the name. Looking at her beloved best friend Kyoko replied with, "I'd love too Moko but he's a like cockroach, he doesn't die no matter how much I

step on him...Do you think he's an M?" asking randomly. A bit weirded out by the question Kanae shakes her head thinking to herself 'that boy just doesn't get the hint

that Kyoko will never get back with him even if he's the last man on Earth' "He is one conceited jerk! You shouldn't believe anything he says anymore" Kanae said out loud.

Then there was that short guy in Bridge Rock, Kanae paused to ask, "What was his name again..?". Kyoko smiled and answered brightly "Ah, Hikaru-kun! He's really

kind, he always asks me to eat but the timing is always bad". Kanae was a bit surprised with the enthusiasm but she thinks 'he's the innocent type so he'll probably beat

around the bush with Kyoko but everyone knows that won't work. Someone needs to teach him to be more assertive with his intentions or just plain obvious so Kyoko

notices him' "Uhuh..." she said while writing down the name underneath Sho Fuwa.

Kanae says "Next!" while thinking 'Who else...? She called them a dog breed...what was it...Ah! beagles' That made her laugh so hard after she heard that the

band name was 'Vie Ghouls'. "I can see why you thought their band was called beagles, it does sound like it..." Kanae clutched her sides after her laughing fit subsided

when Kyoko said while trembling, "That man scares me! He's a demon incarnate and only the holy power of Tsuruga-san could drive him away" as she remembers her

ordeal in Karuizawa. Looking at Kyoko while she shivered from her memory Kanae thought to herself 'Reino of Vie Ghouls he is good-looking in a sickly kind of way but

he's a no go because he's a psycho stalker' shakes her head and proceeds to jot down the name on the growing list of suitors of Kyoko.

"Who's next..." Kanae thought out loud, "Taira Murasame, where did you even meet that guy?" Kyoko gave a look that says 'I can't tell!' at her BFF, Kanae just shrugs

but tells her "You'll tell me when you finally can right?" Kyoko smiles "I will Moko!". 'He seems to be normal but the rumors say he used to be in a gang, is that even

true?' "Why can't you string along normal men Kyoko!? oh well next!" she exclaimed. 'Hmm...Kijima is probably included because of that stunt he did at the Dark Moon

after party... That man is such a playboy though, he'll chase anything that wears a skirt' Kanae worriedly thought. So with that she warned her naive best friend, "Don't

be fooled by that guy, okay Kyoko? He will sweet talk you out of your pants if he could." she said in a rush startling Kyoko a bit with her comment but agreed

nonetheless "Un! I promise Moko I'll be careful...I think Tsuruga-san said the same thing before...". Kanae thinks while she jots down his name. 'At least he's better

than Ren, he shows his interest rather than hide them which creates so many misunderstandings...but still a playboy!'.

"Last one! your esteemed sempai Tsuruga Ren...what do you think of him Kyoko?" Kanae said while looking at Kyoko who was blushing like there was no tomorrow. "He

is amazing!"Kyoko replied with so much enthusiasm. Kanae thought to herself 'You owe me Tsuruga...' "So, you like him right? Why not go on a date with him, I mean

you've been to a lot of lunch/dinner dates, you've been to his house, he drives you around, spoils you, always calls you when he can...what do you think, Kyoko?" she

said as a matter of fact tone. Kyoko looked like a deer in front of headlights with the way she looked you'd think the world is coming to an end, "M..Moko! He can't...I

mean I can't go out with him!? He is too perfect for someone like me I'm plain with no sex-appeal...aand he's THE Tsuruga Ren, he can have anyone so why would he

even choose me?" she looked so sad after her rant that she didn't notice Kanae gave her an exasperated face while thinking 'This girl...how blind can she be? Everyone

already knows how much he is in love with her since a long time ago'. Kanae shakes her head at her dense, oblivious, super talented, too modest, amazing best friend.

"Says the girl that has 1...2...3...4...5...and 6 would be suitors," Kanae said as she counted the men in Kyoko's life "These men saw something in you and if you were as

you say 'plain and no sex-appeal' why do they chase you?" Kanae looked at Kyoko expecting an explanation but when she got none she continued to say "I thought so!

You are beautiful and no! it's not because of: makeup, clothes, or whatever excuses you come up with...Don't you believe your best friend?" Kanae knows she's kind of

baiting her best friend to admit at least to herself what she feels for, the Fool, Tsuruga Ren. "Of course I do! I'll try not thinking like that anymore...I promise and..."

Kyoko answers while looking down on her lap while she was finishing what she wanted to say, Kanae heard the door to their love me room open. Looking away from

Kyoko towards the door she saw Ren enter, so she mouthed 'be quiet and perfect timing' to him before saying "and...what?"

Kyoko continued to say or tried to without stumbling her words "and...I...I do like him...no I think I'm in love with him at this point." Feeling shy all of the sudden Kyoko

covered her ever reddening face while Kanae smiled at her and pulled her up for a quick hug "I'm glad you said that...because I think you two need some ALONE time"

then promptly turned her around to face an equally red-faced and speechless Ren Tsuruga "...see you later Kyoko!" Kanae faced Ren and said, "Tsuruga, you owe me

and you better take care of my one and only best friend..." with that said Kanae picked up her purse leaving the two obviously in love with each other people and left the

room with a hearty laugh. 'Ah, mission accomplished' Kanae thought to herself then looking at her watch "Now, off to work...Good luck to those two." Smiling to herself

as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Chapter 3:** Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

 **Summary** : Ren finally returns to japan after weeks of filming the ending of Tragic Marker and he cannot wait to see his lady love. Kyoko finally returns to normalcy but feels a chunk of her routine to be missing...

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters from Skip Beat. I only want to envision them in a different setting that what is already written by the Amazing Yoshiki Nakamura. I do not own "Can't take my eyes off of you" by Frankie Valli & the 4 season.

 **[Inspiration from Can't take my eye off of you by Frankie Vallie & the 4 seasons]**

Ren was fiddling with his cap, waiting for Yashiro to arrive to take him to LME. In the meantime, he was idly looking around when he spotted a commercial playing a preview of Box-R. He unconsciously smiled remembering the last time he saw Kyoko 'that was back in Guam...' he said to himself.

Yashiro was scanning the crowd with Sebastian when the silent man tapped his shoulder, pointing to a man entranced with the TV. "Ah, there he is...what is he doing?" Yashiro wondered out loud while his companion walked towards his charge, sensing he was left behind, he started walking towards Ren. "Hey Ren, what are you watching?" Yashiro asked curiously.

Ren was startled for a moment but relaxed when he recognized his trusted manager by his side. He turned back towards the Tv, "It's good to see you Yashiro! I was just watching a preview of Kyoko's drama" Ren replied. Yashiro looked at Ren with a conspiratorial grin, "You know...I was her manager while you were gone right?" Yashiro started to say, waiting for Ren to take the bait so he could tease him. Ren gave his manager a glance thinking 'He's trying to tease me...I just know it'. Ren sighed and said "Let's go, Sebastian let's leave this guy. I still need to see Lory before I can rest." Sebastian bowed and led the way towards the awaiting limo, courtesy of the President. Yashiro shakes his head, thinking to himself 'He's so boring' and proceeds to follow the other two.

Meanwhile, in the LoveMe room back at LME. All three loveme members are busy writing positive reviews about an idol turned actress. A couple more minutes passed when suddenly a loud "Mo!" was heard. Kyoko and Chiori were startled out of their seats when Kanae screamed, both were thinking 'She snapped!'. Kyoko was the first one to recover as she worriedly looked at Kanae, "Moko, you okay? Do you want to take a quick break?". Kanae looked at her and nodded, agreeing to take a short break to gather her wits. By this time, Chiori recovered from her shock and suggested that the three of them go down to LA hearts since it is almost time for lunch. As the three girls walked and chatted about their schedule for the week Ren, Yashiro and Sebastian arrived at the lobby of LME. Where a certain romantic music can be heard throughout the building.

 _"You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I want to hold you so much"_

Yashiro turned towards Ren and pulled out his planner, "You have a meeting with the President, you also have new offers to pick out, but we could get lunch first...what do you think?" Yashiro asked Ren for confirmation. Too bad for Yashiro since Ren wasn't even listening, he was currently looking at the love of his life walking on the sky bridge on the second floor. Yashiro looked at his charge and shook his head, "Ren you should take a picture it'll last longer." with that said, he turned towards the loveme girls and yelled Kyoko's name. Ren knows he's staring too hard but he can't help it, so he let his mind wander while thinking 'She's just right there...Kyoko!'.

 _"At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Kanae and Chiori were talking about the loveme task given to them by Lory when they noticed that Kyoko stopped walking beside them. Chiori spoke first, "Why did you stop walking Kyoko-sempai?" for which Kanae added, "You okay Kyoko?" with a worried tone. Meanwhile, Kyoko was looking at their surroundings "I heard someone call my name just now...". "Kyoko-chan!" a man's voice yelled from a distance. Chiori recognizing the voice told her sempais, "I think it's Yashiro-san...but where is he?" still looking around. Kyoko felt her phone vibrate. She opened it to answer, "Hello...?".

 _"Pardon the way that I stare,_

 _There's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _There are no words left to speak"_

Yashiro waited for the three girls to notice him but it seems that the girls just became even more confused. He whipped out his gloves and dialed Kyoko's number. Waiting only for a moment, he heard Kyoko's voice come through with an uncertain 'Hello?'. He chuckled a little bit as he told her to look down when asked where he was. He waved at the three girls to come down when they spotted him. Yashiro nodded and ended the call with a smile as he looked at his friend who was still mesmerized by Kyoko. "Ren, fix your face before we get to LA Hearts...Kyoko-chan said hi and she will meet us there. Let's go!" Yashiro began herding Ren towards the restaurant while thinking 'You love-struck fool'.

 _"But if you feel like I feel,_

 _Please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true,_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Kyoko finally relaxed knowing it was just Yashiro calling she asked him where he was. She walked towards the railing and looked towards the lobby, followed by Kanae and Chiori. She grinned as she said, "I see you Yashiro-san!" Kyoko noticed the tall figure next to Yashiro and smiled thinking 'It's Ren...he's back!'. Waving at them she said, "Me, Kanae, and Chiori are thinking of going to LA Hearts for lunch would you like to join us?". She said, "Alright!" and proceeded to ride the elevator down to the restaurant eager to see Ren. Kanae and Chiori looked at each other unbeknownst to Kyoko with twin smiles 'You love-struck fool'.

 _"I love you baby and if it's quite all right,_

 _I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights_

 _I love you baby trust in me when I say"_

Both Ren and Kyoko thought to themselves 'Hurry!' walking so fast towards LA Heart almost running just to get there faster. Both so eager to see the other, touch, smell, and hear one another that other people whispering don't seem to matter anymore. Finally, standing outside of LA Hearts and almost out of breath the two 'Love-struck fools' looked at each other as if for the first time, both said at the same time "I love you!". Both looked at the other with shocked faces as if not believing what they just heard. Ren and Kyoko said at the same time, "Can you repeat that?"..."What?"..."stop copying me!"...Ren pretended to say something but stopped to let Kyoko speak first and she screamed, "Gaaahh! I love you!". Ren, not caring about the crowds they gathered, caught Kyoko around her waist and lifted her up close to his face and said, "I can't take my eyes off of you..." then kissed her like a drowning man gasping for air...Kyoko giggled at Ren's antics when he let her down and said, "You're just too good to be true..."

 _"Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you, baby, let me love you..."_


	4. Chapter 4 Father Figure

**Chapter 4** :Father Figure

 **Summary** : After the impromptu acting test, Kyoko can't help feeling lonely when she completed acting Kuu's son. Which made her think about her father she never knew and her mother she wished loved her...

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters from Skip Beat, I only want to envision them in a different setting than what is already written by the Amazing Yoshiki Nakamura.

 **[Inspiration from vol. 19, ch. 109: And then someone stirs]**

Kyoko sat at the dinner table looking so lost she didn't notice Kuu watching her from the kitchen door. Kyoko kept replaying the happy days of being 'Kuon' in her head, which instantly puts a smile on her face. Kyoko tried to relive the feeling of having a father like him, "I wish my dad is like sensei even though he is an 'oya-baka'...I felt loved like I was his son for real..." she said to herself.

 **[In the meantime, back in the living room]**

Kuu promises to meet with Lory as soon as he can to discuss their next strategy for their secret mission called 'Get Tsuruga Ren confront Kuu on his own Plan'. After saying their 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters', he hung up the phone to continue his conversation with Kyoko. However, when he turned towards where Kyoko was standing last, he found an empty space instead. Curiously, he went to look for her around the suite and when he finally found her she looked like the world is coming to an end. He walked towards her quietly and enveloped her in a warm and tight embrace.

 **[Kitchen/Dining area]**

He felt like she will disappear if he didn't do anything so he hugged her with all his might. He reassured her the same way he did for Kuon when he was younger. 'Oh, Kyoko...why do you look like that? What can I do to help take away your sadness?' he thinks to himself as he held her from behind. "Why is my son looking so sad all of the sudden?" he said trying to get her to talk to him while he stroked her head lovingly.

Kyoko was startled out of her thoughts when strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. She tensed up but gradually relaxed into Kuu's warm embrace. When he started to stroke her hair as if to placate a child, is when all her emotions burst out of her like a dam. She turned around to wrap her trembling arms around his waist, seeking all the comfort he is willing to give her and cried. She told him about all her heartache, never knowing her father, hated by her mother and Sho's betrayal all the while thinking to herself, 'Why am I telling him all of my problems!? He's going to think I'm annoying and sent me away...'. Still, she let her emotions spill out because Kuu felt like the father she wished she had. She felt emotionally and physically drained as she said, "I'm sorry" quietly over and over on Kuu's drenched brand named polo shirt.

Kuu's heart broke into tiny pieces when he heard her cry. He immediately pulled her out of the chair and dragged her to the couch and cuddled her to his side. "It's going to be alright sweetheart...I am here. Tell me what's wrong, I'll make it better I promise!" He said as he rubs her back to calm her down. Kyoko listened to his warm voice and his heartbeat, lulling her to land of dreams. She smiled to herself and let her imagination of the perfect father figure in her dreams mirror Kuu's characteristics with his silky blond hair, strong blue eyes, endless affections, reliable arms and welcoming nature. 'So this is how it feels like to have a father' was the last thing she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

A couple of minutes later, Kuu felt Kyoko slacked in his arms. "She cried herself to sleep...I wish you would tell me why you cried, silly girl" he said to no one as he gently scooped Kyoko into his arms. Thinking to let her sleep for a while, Kuu stood up slowly so that he doesn't disturb Kyoko's sleep. He walked slowly towards the guest bedroom where Kyoko could rest after her emotional outburst and as he did walked Kyoko unconsciously gripped his shirt, as if to say 'Don't leave'. Kuu stopped and looked down at her tear-stained face and smiled as he whispered comforting words to Kyoko's ears "I'm still here...I got you, I won't leave you alone..." as if hearing him a small relaxed smile formed on Kyoko's face. Kuu laid her down gently on the bed and started to take her shoes off so he can tuck her in. After that, he went to the bathroom grabbed a small towel and wet it with warm water. Then turned back towards the girl who in a matter of days, of being around her, he already considered as his child. Kuu softly wiped her tears away, "I won't let anything hurt you Kyoko..." he promised and kissed her forehead. He heard Kyoko mumbled, "I love you, father..." as she cuddled a pillow to her chest.

Once Kuu was satisfied that Kyoko had everything she needs when she wakes up, such as; a water bottle 'because she cried a lot she needs to replenish all that water' Kuu thought as he listed out things, eye drops 'because her eyes will be red' he explained, and a moist towel plus a water basin 'for her eyes because it will be puffy' he imagined. Kuu looked down at the sleeping girl who is too matured for her age in his opinion. 'Well, not every teenage girl out there had to experience what she went through' he thought to himself. "Kyoko you don't need to keep everything bottled up anymore...There are so many people who would gladly lay their lives on the line for you" Kuu murmured as he pushed a stray hair from her face. As he walked towards the door to turn the lights off he looked back once more and said "Goodnight daughter...and sweet dreams" then quietly closed the doors.

Kuu went towards the living room to call Lory, knowing he would still be awake playing his simulation games well into the morning, to reschedule their meeting. Looking back towards the guest room door he said, "I got precious cargo and I can't leave it alone tonight." He bid him goodnight after asking Lory to make sure her landlords know where she is and that she is safe. Kuu went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed texting his beautiful Julie about Kyoko, the other Kuon he met in Japan, and promised to let them meet soon. After saying "Goodnight love, I miss you and I can't wait to see you" to his wife, Kuu thought to himself as he laid down 'I might come home with more gray hairs than Lory...What a day!' then drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
